I'll Never Let You Go
by RomanceFan791
Summary: When Morgan realizes he may just love his best friend, the case starts to take toll on them all. But what would happen if he was never able to tell her? Could he live with out her or would he risk his own life to save hers?
1. The Missing Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Criminal Minds.

Hey guys! Thanks so much for joining me. This will be a rather long adventure down the road and I will try to update as much as possible. There will be rather adult content down the line but for now, its pretty harmless. I hope you like this!

* * *

Garcia was slowly setting up her computer in what Hotch had found as a makeshift control center as he had put it.

It was one of the rare cases that they actually asked her to get out of her Office of Supreme Genius. Seventeen girls had been kidnapped, raped, and tortured before being brutally murdered and thrown off in different, random places. No matter how many clues the local police thought they had, they couldn't find anything.

Penelope was working at getting everything set up so she could finally start helping the BAU team. The team had been there for almost a week, in that nice Tennessee town, putting together an almost perfect profile on someone they thought would be easy to pin down. It was proving to be a lot more difficult than they expected.

Garcia had been on leave, taking care of a family matter that had her emotions on a slight rampage. But she knew that she had to control that to focus on her work.

As she just sat down to pull the case files up on her system, a knock was heard on the door. She looked up to see the face of Derek Morgan opening the door. The face that she had come to love so much was nothing of the normal. It was tired, bags under his eyes, worry all over his face. She couldn't control herself and stood up and walked over to him and hugged him.

A sigh escaped his lips as he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled back but all he wanted to do was pull her back in. She looked up at him.

"Hey hot stuff, you don't look so good. Are you ok?"

He could have said the same thing to her. She looked like hell. But he knew she would tell him when she was ready.

He nodded slightly. "Yeah, its been a long time since a case took this much of a toll on me. You ready to go cause we could really use that genius brain of yours."

A smile slid across his face for the first time since he got there. It felt good to smile again. He never really knew how she could do that. But he loved her for it.

Garcia nodded and sat back down at her computer. The case files slid onto her screen and she gasps.

"Woah, that's sick."

The bodies of women fill her screen as more and more crime scene photos fill her screen. She shudders but pushes her emotions down. She looks up at Morgan to see his face in utter disgust.

"What do you need me to do first, sexy?"

He smiles a little and hands her a jump drive. "This has all the surveillance footage on it. See if you could spot our missing girl from the footage. We couldn't but you always come through for me baby girl."

She smiles and immediately puts the drive into her computer. "You got it. The genius is on the case."

Morgan smiles at her and kisses the top of her forehead. "That's my girl. I've got to go meet with the rest of the team but I'll be back to check on you."

He walks out of the room and sighes, leaning against the door. He was so happy to have her here. He had a feeling that she would end up being his rock for this case.

"Hey Morgan, you're late."

Morgan opened his eyes and saw Reid in front of him. He sighed loudly.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

As he pulled himself off the door, he let his hand linger on the door, wanting to feel Penelope's warmth for just a second longer. He finally turned and walked beside Reid.

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Reid says with a slight smile.

Morgan looks at him suspiciously. "What are you talking about Reid?"

Reid smiles again. "Oh, its so obvious that you love her Morgan. At least to a profiler that is."

Morgan about chokes on the air he's breathing. He quickly pulls Reid into an empty hallway. "How the hell do you know that Reid?"

Reid laughs a little. "I didn't. But you just told me."

Morgan growls slightly but sighes. "Keep it to yourself ok? I plan to tell her. Just...lets get this case done and over with first, ok?"

 **Several Hours Later**

Garcia pulls her glasses off her face and sighes. Even with all the technology she had access to at her fingertips, it still had taken her hours and she couldn't find anything. There was just five minutes left of the video and her hopes weren't high.

She rubbed her eyes slightly, trying to get them to focus again. Staring intently at a screen all day could sometimes wear her out. As she slipped her glasses back on, her computer pinged.

Her head shot up and her fingers were as fast as lightening. Suddenly and image froze on her screen. It was of there missing woman. She was smiling to someone who was just out of frame but you could see their right arm and shoulder. Immediately, Garcia knew it was a man. A smile broke across her face as she punched a number into her phone.

Morgan's phone began to ring and he looked at it. A slight smile slid across his lips.

"Hey baby girl, please tell me you worked some of your goddess magic for me?"

He heard her giggle on the other end. "You know it, sweet cheeks! At the last few seconds of the video, I can see our girl smiling at a man just barely off frame."

Morgan rasied an eyebrow. "A man? How are you so sure its a man."

Garcia huffed as if she was hurt. "Its woman's intuition, babe. No in all truth, I can see his right arm and shoulder. Its obviously a mans build."

He smiled gently at the phone. "That's what I love to hear. You're a goddess, Garcia."

* * *

Please leave me some feedback! Thanks and the next chapter will be out soon! Working on it as we speak!


	2. Ramp Up The Game

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the support! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I will throw out a warning really quick though. It does get rather graphic near the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Criminal Minds.

* * *

Morgan flopped down onto the conference room chair. He was exhausted. This case was unlike any other that they had ever done. More and more women just kept popping up missing. And then twelve hours later, they turn up. Body mutilated, violated, and almost unreconizable.

Garcia sat down beside him. She wasn't nearly as tired as the rest of the team but she was getting to that point. Even when she wasn't looking at the images, the girls were constantly running through her mind.

Hotch sat down at the head of the table and sighed. It was taking as much of a toll on him as it was everyon else. He looked around at his collegues and noticed their poor states.

"Alright guys. I've come to a decision. After this meeting, everyone is to go back to the hotel and get some sleep. If we're exhausted, we're no good to these girls. We have to have the energy and strength to be able to help them."

Everyone around the table nodded in agreement.

Hotch tried to look confident even though he was feeling anything but. "So what do we have on this guy? What are his tells? And what the hell are we missing?"

Reid spoke first before anyone could even think. "We know he uses blunt force trauma to kill his victims. The face is bashed in so much that we can barely tell who it is each time a body pops up."

Rossi spoke next. "The killer obviously needs the sexual satisfaction before he kills, making me think that once he finishes, he kills them in the act."

JJ piped up. "The calling card is obviously the knife through the heart pinning a note to each victims chest. The notes always say the same thing, 'Beauty Is Only Skin Deep - Z'. It shows that this is a definite sexual sadist."

Morgan leaned forward. "Each kill is getting more and more brutal. And now he's started to ramp up his game. Two girls went missing five hours ago. If its the same guy, he's getting cocky."

Prentiss nodded in agreement, "The victims he's targeting are all bigger, somewhat reclusive women. All of them are in their late 20s to early 30s. Other than that, we can't seem to find another common denominator."

Hotch sighed. "It seems as each girl has just disappeared from their homes. All their personal belongings still in the house, their cars haven't moved, and no forced entry."

Garcia picked up her papers and stared at them. "The body that was found earlier today was last seen taking money out of the ATM at her bank. I found the footage of her earlier and noticed the man that she was with. It was a very small amount of money that was withdrawn and she didn't seem to be in distress. The killer might have been someone that she knew or someone that she trusted."

Rossi growled under his breath. "Its obvious he's a white male. Very strong but also trustworthy...and that's it. That's all we have."

Hotch sighed and rubbed his temples. They had never been so far behind a killer. "Alright. Then you're all dismissed."

Prentiss shook her head. "Hotch, its only eight. We might still be able t-"

Hotch interupts her. "I know we might. But with what we have to go on..." He bowwed his head in shame. "I really doubt we can do anything for them."

The room goes silent as the realization hits them all. Hotch was right. They were at a dead end and they all knew it. Everyone stood and headed for the door. Morgan grabbed Garcia's arm gently.

"Baby girl, I have a favor to ask of you?" She looked at him curiously. "Would you mind staying in my room tonight? I-I just need my best friend right now."

Morgan looked so down and depressed, Penelope's heart ached for him. She nodded slowly. "Whatever you need, angel. I'm here for you."

As they walked out, Morgan entwined her arm with his. He needed comfort more than anything else right now. And she was the only one who could calm him, both inside and out.

* * *

A smirk showed his white teeth. He knew it made his face sadistic. And he loved it. In the background, he heard his new obsessions crying. That made him smile even more.

He walked up to the door and took the key ring off of his belt. As he began to unlock the bolts, he heard the frantic fear inside the room.

The torture was finished. He loved making the girls bleed and fear him before he did anything else. It made them hate him so much more.

As he opened the door, the two girls, tied to support beams in the room, immediately started to cry and beg. Hearing their cries and whimpers made him ready for the next part of his routine. As the erection grew, the girls begged more.

He ripped them both up to standing positions by their hair and set them free of the chains and shackles that were holding them to the beams. As soon as they were both loose, they began to try and fight him. 'But that's what the torture is for first,' he thought to himself and smiled evilly. They barely had any strength left and the punches and hits wouldn't even hurt a fly.

He began to drag them to the next phase of his plan. He had went out and found another derelict bed and had put chains on that one as well. Everything was coming together. He would rid his town of all of these terrible women!

He threw them both down and quickly shackled one so she couldn't get away and turned his attention to the other. Once he had properly secured her, he turned his attention to the other bed. When both girls were tied down, he stood in between the beds and smiled at them both. He watched the fear creep across their face as they both realized their fate.

The clothes began to come off slowly, like in a sadistic strip tease. The girls fought against the bonds holding them to the bed, all the while begging.

He knew which one would be first and which one would watch as he raped and then beat her head in. He wanted to try and break the less strong one. He knew he would actually.

As he laid on top of the first girl, he looked her over. She really was beautiful. 'Even for a fat girl,' he sneered to himself. Of course, that was why she was here.

'She looks so much like Sarah,' he thought as he slipped the tip in and she began to scream. When she did, it snapped him back to reality and he smiled sadistically down at her.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for reading. I will go ahead and let you know that some of the other chapters might go into more detail as the killer goes on. But thank you guys so much and if you wouldn't mind, leave me some feedback. See you next chapter.


End file.
